snow? why not have a snowball fight?
by golden promise
Summary: Just a small short one shot where Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy are on a walk to the guild. Flying snow is involved! Just something I wrote during school for the winter season :) please R&R and Merry early Christmas to you all!


**Hey Golden Promise here! I decided to write a small one shot for the winter season with two of my favourite couples from Fairy Tail. I just think they are so cute together **** I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

It was a cold, snowy winter day as two couples walked through the snow toward the guild called Fairy Tail. The snow had fallen heavily through the night and was still now lightly, falling from the grey sky. Lucy stuck close to Natsu as she was cold. She could feel his warmth through her jacket and smiled. Lucy turned to look over at Levy who was also sticking close to Gajeel. Lucy let out a small laugh as she poked Levy's shoulder. Levy turned to her and grinned. As they all continued walking Lucy decided to have a little fun. She let go of Natsu's arm and bent down to scoop up a bit of snow in her mitt covered hand. She rolled it into a tight ball before hurling it at Natsu's back. Feeling the impact of the snow ball Natsu looked over his shoulder and grinned. He turned around and scooped up snow of his own.

"My turn Luce" he said as her hurled the ball at her. She laughed as she moved out of the way and scooped up more snow. She charged at Natsu and threw her body at him knocking him over and into the snow bank at the side of the street. She tried to get him in the face with the snow but he grabbed her wrist and pulled the snow from her hand. She felt heat on her wrist and smiled as warmth filled her. She pulled her wrist out of his grasped and grinned at him.

"Well this is fun" she told him and he grinned back at her. She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose before reaching her hands up to either side of his head and pushing snow over his face. Natsu sputtered as he felt the snow go over his mouth and he jumped up, pulling Lucy with him.

"That's cold" he said as he wiped his face and shook his head. Lucy laughed at him.

"I thought you didn't really feel the cold" she said. He gave her a funny look.

"It's cold on the face" he told her before he grabbed her and sung her over his shoulder.

"Natsu put me down!" she yelled at him as he swung her around. He was laughing as he did so. Lucy couldn't hold it in and she began laughing as well. When he finally set her down Lucy wobbled a bit as she was dizzy.

"No fair" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He just smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Looks like they got a ways ahead of us" he told her. Lucy smiled back as she looked down the road to Levy and Gajeel walking. She turned her attention back to him and grabbed his hand before moving away.

"How about we don't go to the guild today? We could just go out and have fun somewhere" she suggested.

"More snowball fights?" he asked. Lucy laughed.

"Of course!" she said as she began to walk in the opposite direction of the other couple.

Levy had noticed Lucy and Natsu's snowball fight and she decided to do something similar. Levy glanced at Gajeel to see his lips set in a straight line and she pulled away. She decided to do a close range attack so she grabbed a handful of snow and threw her snowball at Gajeel. He saw it coming though, and he turned around and swatted at the snow which split into multiple pieces before falling to the ground. Levy frowned before grabbing another pile of snow. Before she could throw it though she felt something cold on the back of her neck and let out a shriek as snow was shoved down the back of her jacket.

"Gajeel!" she hollered as she wiggled, trying to get the snow out. She quickly shucked her jacket and shook it out, shivering as she did so.

"Nice try shrimp" she heard him say and she sent a glare directed at him. She quickly put her jacket back on and shivered.

"Mine was only a snow ball!" she told him angrily. He just grinned.

"So was mine, not my fault you weren't paying attention" he told her as he continued walking. He looked back and asked her if she was coming. She nodded and walked toward him but scooped up some more snow. She hoped to catch him off guard this time and ran up to his side before tossing the snowball at his face. This time it connected and he quickly pushed the snow off his face.

"Hey shrimp that's cold!" he told her. Levy just smiled; satisfied that she had gotten him. Gajeel gave her a funny look before lifting her up into his arms. Levy let out a squeak.

"Gajeel!" she wiggled trying to get free of his arms. "Let me go" she told him, trying to sound firm. Gajeel laughed.

"And let you hit me with more snow? I don't think so" he said as he continued walking.

"Wait what about Natsu and Lu-Chan?" she asked him as she peeked over his shoulder.

"Looks like we've been ditched by bunny girl and salamander. No point waiting for them now" he told her. Levy frowned over his shoulder at the empty space behind them. Being in Gajeel's arms Levy felt nice and warm.

"H..Hey Gajeel" Levy started. Gajeel looked down at her with a raised eye brow.

"What is it?" he asked. Levy smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for the fun" she told him. Levy leaned her head against his chest and sighed happily. She couldn't wait to finally get to the guild.

**Hope you enjoyed **


End file.
